inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Natsu11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Saginuma Osamu page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 12:42, 2 February 2011 Yeah, I am an Indian! OK Nice to meet you! If You want help, just say it!Ash7103 12:44, April 11, 2011 (UTC) About Idaten Jump Wiki I heard you created the wiki called "Idaten Jump Wiki". Anyway, may I help there? I know a few about Idaten Jump. InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 10:19, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Idaten Jump Wiki ;Answer #1: (question: Where did you learn about Idaten Jump Wiki?) :Somehow, I just look around on Google if there would be a wiki about animes that I am familiar with. In the case of Idaten Jump, I've been looking for it for a long time, and I saw yours (which happened to happen last month), which I happen to say that it's new. But a month passed, and the wiki hasn't even changed a bit. So I asked if I can help to change the wiki. ;Answer #2 (question: Do you know where I can watch or read Idaten Jump anime or manga 'cause I can't find any site where I can read or watch?) :In the case of the anime, actually, I happen to find one. You can search for it on Google by using the keywords "Idaten Jump episode . :While in the manga, sorry, I can't answer that question. I may be an anime otaku, but I'm not a manga otaku... ;In your question "By the way, why has the theme and the banner changed?", I have no idea, because I've been an inactive user for months since February. InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 05:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pairing Actually it was finally revealed that Endou ended up with Natsumi in the japenese site. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Site Which site do you usually go on? For subbed versions, I usually go on animecrazy, or wait for youtube to some how post it on. But I go on animecrazy more ^^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 10:48, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :I go on gogoanime.com where it has subbed of all episodes till the 15th. I saw on animecrazy as well, but it doesn't have subbed, all raw. 10:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Why thankyou for telling me about the page :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 03:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Active or not Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 13:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Info about the activeness: AdventureWriter28 and I wanted to update and make this wiki better, so in order to do that, we first have to expand some pages. So, thats where you guys come in... We're splitting the active users into 2 teams one team to work on hissatsu 'pages and the other team to work on '''team '''articles. So, we'll give you a number (1 or 2) and if you get 1, you're working on hissatsu pages and 2 you're working on team pages (this was a random idea, but it is more organized I guess). The number we'll give tomorrow morning, since most people would be too tired to work on. We are ''not ''working on Episode pages and Character pages for the time being, as they would take to long (But because we split you into teams DOES NOT MEAN that you cannot work on character pages and episode pages too, but you would have to work on your team's page topic mainly) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon]] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:52, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Okay! I've exams until the 23rd of this month, so I'm free after then. I'll just be out for 4 days, and I'll see how I can help you guys. 14:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Wait, so am I with the people that help the team pages? I don't play the games, so I know less about the teams... 12:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help I wanted to ask if.....could you help on undoing vandalism around here? P.S. Answer at my talk page because sometimes i use my cellphone for internet so i can't see your answer right away if you answer it in your talk page. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:45, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Also i wanted to ask......how can we change the background photo of the wiki? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:52, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:portals I was wondering if you knew the codes on how to create portals in the front page? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Portals that lead to the main characters or something like that, kinda like in the bakugan and beyblade wiki. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Images of characters with links --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I would be happy XD thanks! --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks, wish me luck! (Though i may not be able to do this today though.....) anyways, thanks! :D --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! (this is gonna be a loooongg.....edit XD I have to find the right photos and etc......) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) CSS headings Um.. Yeah... I changed the h1 headings into Comic Sans MS... since... about... a month ago.. I know it will cause some problems with some users with low resolution screen which cause some little glitch at the edge of the letters... If you want to change it back, it's ok! :) Or you can customize your own wiki style by go to your ... I forgot it... Just Google ... I think it's somewhere in common.css as the subpage of your user page. [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 13:05, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah... ah... I thought there was some problems with that... [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 13:24, April 24, 2012 (UTC)